


Carl and Rick OneShots (:

by FantasyWriter02



Series: The Walking Dead [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, grimescest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll leave a list of different themed drabbles and you choose a number and I'll write you one. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hook me up with requests guys! (:

**CHOOSE A NUMBER, COMMENT IT AND I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT FOR YOU! <3 Many thanks to RickGrimes for the list. <3**

  1. “Come over here and make me.”
  2. “Have you lost your damn mind!?”
  3. “Please, don’t leave.”
  4. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”
  5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”
  6. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
  7. “I almost lost you.”
  8. “Wanna bet?”
  9. “Don’t you ever do that again!”
  10. “Teach me how to play?”
  11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”
  12. “I think we need to talk.”
  13. “Kiss me.”
  14. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”
  15. “So, I found this waterfall…”
  16. “It could be worse.”
  17. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”
  18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
  19. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”
  20. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”
  21. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”
  22. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”
  23. “Just once.”
  24. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”
  25. “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”
  26. “I got you a present.”
  27. “I’m pregnant.”
  28. “Marry me?”
  29. “I thought you were dead.”
  30. “It’s not what it looks like…”
  31. “You lied to me.”
  32. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”
  33. “Please don’t do this.”
  34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”
  35. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
  36. “I wish I could hate you.”
  37. “Wanna dance?”
  38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
  39. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”
  40. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”
  41. “You did all of this for me?”
  42. “I swear it was an accident.”
  43. “YOU DID WHAT?!”
  44. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”
  45. “Tell me a secret.”
  46. “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”
  47. “No one needs to know.”
  48. “Boo.”
  49. “Well this is awkward…”
  50. Writer’s preference




	2. Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories aren't showing.

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that for me when I post new drabbles and tag the pairing Carl Grimes/Rick Grimes it will not show up in the pairings list.

I don't know if its happening to you guys too, but I posted a new one named 'Please don't do this' If you can see it in the pairing please tell me, it would be much appreciated. 

Also, If I can't get it to work, do you guys want me to start posting them on this work? If so, let me know. 

Thanks guys,

~Fantasy x


End file.
